RWBY Oneshots (Maybe)
by Reaper AceMaxMccan
Summary: Just some random crap for people who request it and random things I put up in my own time.
1. Pyrrha x Female Yandere Reader

**A/N: Sorry for being gone for so long, but I had things to do and doing jobs suck. Anyways, this is for you, Joe** **, hope you feel better!** **Oh, and Pyrrha is not dead to me, so FUCK A YOU!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, although I want to or at least, I want to make that my life.**

Everyone in the school knew your name, you, (F/N) (L/N), were the one of the greatest huntresses of all time. You were on par with Team RWBY and Team JNPR, and you didn't exactly see it that way. You, being a one woman team, thought you were a bit higher than them.

" Ms. (L/N)! Wake up! Ms. (L/N)!" You wake up face to face with Professor Oobleck, Pyrrha, who sits beside you in class, looked concerned for your well being since your always awake during each class. " I hope you have the answer to this next question. What is the difference between The Battle of Themington Patch and The Battle of Green Field?"

You seriously just wanted to stab him and everyone else, especially Jaune, he was the closest to your precious Pyrrha, well, besides yourself, " Uh... One was fought in a cave town and the other involved a super weapon?"

Everyone besides Pyrrha laughed, and Oobleck shook his head. " Ms. Nikos? You have a question?"

Pyrrha decided to pull your ass out of the fire for the fifth time in a week, " Please sir, (F/N) was on a mission last night and she didn't get back until late last night."

" Fine... I'll excuse your little friend here for today, but this won't happen again, got it?"

You nodded and shot Pyrrha a thankful look. She smiled at you and went back to watching Oobleck rocket around the room.

( Timeskip cause I have the power and Chibi Ace bonked Chibi Reaper on the head with a hammer)

You and Pyrrha were walking around Vale searching for Jaune, who had supposedly disappeared. ( He disappeared! *Wink*Wink, Oh, never mind)

" I don't understand where he could of gone! And why did he go?" She was on the verge of crying, you hugged her, and she hugged back, holding onto you for dear life.

You let go of her and grabbed her hand and led her to a secluded alley. "(F- (F/N)?"

You turned around and faced her, locking eyes with her. She seemed to move closer to you and you did the same. Your lips locked with hers, and she felt a blush creep its way onto her face. You got into this kiss a little too much, and reached down to her butt, and grabbed it. She gasped and thats when you made your move.

You slipped your tongue into her mouth, and explored your newfound territory. It continued like that for a few seconds before you felt the need for air arise. " So~ How was it~"

Pyrrha was speechless, " Wait? Does this mean- does this mean you want to be with me?"

" Forever and always." You reply cheerfully.

" Well, then, my answer is... yes! But- what about Jaune?"

You smiled at her, " I'm sure we'll find him."

But a sinister thought crept into your skull, " Oh, we'll find him alright! In pieces!"

 **A/N: First attempt at a yandere thing, and I might do a second part to this one, but maybe not. Anyways stay cool guys!**

Maybe I'll get to write a lemon one of these days, IF SOMEONE WOULD LET ME!

 **Uh, yeah, that's not gonna happen... I hope. So shut your mouth Reaper!**

Jeez, asshat.


	2. It Slipped ( Yang X Male Reader )

**A/N: Request for a Yang X Male Reader is met. And I don't know about the Blake Sun thing, Sun always came off on me as a HUGE player, so I don't know. And I'm happy to help Joe, sorry it autocorrects. And Ayden helps with the stories, he's Ace in the stories, well, because I want to put my little bro in there and also he doesn't know yet, and I am Reaper, well, sort of, not exactly.**

" Nope! Uh... No!" You refused Yang as she tried to get you to run with her for the fifth time this week.

" Please, (F/N), pretty please?" Yang squeezed you from behind, her breasts pushing up against your back. This had been going on for a while, she would try and get you to do several different things with her, like running, work outs, and bar trips to name a few.

" No! And that's the last time I say it."

She gave you puppy eyes, but you remained as cold as ever. She finally, after a few minutes, let go of you and sighed.

She walked out of the dorm room, and Ruby, Weiss, and Blake entered and looked at you strangely.

Ruby was the first one to say something, " Did you see Yang?"

" What about her?" You said with a ' I don't give a shit' face.

" It looked like she was crying."

Ace popped up and said, " Did you guys see Yang?"

You instantly got worried, " Uh... I'll be back!"

They watched you leave, both Ruby and Ace wondering what the fuck was going on. Of course Blake and Weiss knew already, but they didn't say a word about it.

( Time skip brought to you by Chibi Ace walking around with Chibi Blake on his back, and Chibi Reaper facepalming at their stupid cuteness. I can't deny it! XD)

You searched all around town for her, but to no avail. You know that there was only one place left... Junior's Bar. You didn't really like those guys, especially because they all looked like rapists, especially Junior. So you ran and ran, and eventually made it there.

Usually it was lively, but it looked dark and empty, except for a light that was shining in there. You opened the door and stepped over broken glass and cracked tile, and spilled alcohol. _' Yang must have went on an anger spree again.'_ You thought.

You spotted her, she was sitting alone, staring into an empty bottle. He sat right across from her, but she didn't even look up.

" Yang?" You asked.

No reply.

" Come on, look, I can't do stuff with you all the time. You gotta let me do my own thing at points. And besides, thats a stupid reason to get mad."

She looked up at you, her eyes were red and puffy, but she didn't look drunk, that's a plus.

" I just wanted to spend time with you." She said shyly.

" Then why don't you just ask? You don't have to make me run till I pass out."

" I just thought you'd like that."

" Yang... I just didn't have the heart to turn you down. I love you, okay?"

Your eyes widen at what you just said, it was to late to take it back now. She looked at you, a little happy and shocked to have heard that come out of your mouth.

" Y-you what?"

" Um! Nothing! Nope! Didn't Say Anything!"

She giggled at your stupidness and then got up and came over to your side of the table, and sat in your lap.

" I love you too, (F/N)." She said as she put her lips on yours.

Let's just say, you had a very fun night, but not too much fun, we don't want none of that... yet ( Insert Evil Laugh Here).

 **A/N: Yep... that is that... I stil feel like I could have done more, but they're supposed to be short, cause they'll longer and longer after awhile. Autocorrect SUCK'S DUCK'S as the almighty Markiplier would say, although he would say ' Fuck A Duck' but, oh well. And if you don't know about Ace, go to my story Silent Love, I'm still working on it and it's gonna take time, but it's still kinda good, just don't tell my little bro that he's pretty much Ace and I'm talking to you Joe.**


	3. Mine

**A/N: Welp, why not? Your wolf ears will be the same color as your hair for reasons.**

You stood there and watched as Ruby tossed a ball to Zwei. She had gotten you, and the rest of Team RWBY to come to the park. Normally you wouldn't go, but since it was Ruby, you went.

Yang had gotten Ice Queen to play, although she wasn't as enthusiastic about it at first, but she had rolled around in the grass a little. And Blake, well... Blake was Blake. She just sat up against a tree and read a book.

But Ruby, Ruby was perfect to you. Her cute, little giggle, her small frame, the way she talked, everything. You're just glad you're not going through your Faunus heat cycle, otherwise, well yeah, you get the picture.

You just sat there watching her, with her giving you occasional glances. Everytime she looked at you, you looked away, pretending to admire the sky or the ground. You ran your hand through your (H/C) hair, occasionally messing with your (H/C) wolf ears.

Ruby ran over to you, " Hey, (F/N), you wanna play?"

You smiled at her, " Sure, what could go wrong?"

You played with her, Zwei, Yang, Weiss, and Blake, who finally joined. You guys just played around, passing the ball, playing tag, and eventually just playing soccer with Zwei biting at your legs.

But like all great days, they usually end with something bad. " Look at that! The great Team RWBY, playing games with a lowly animal!"

" Fuck off Cardin!" You yelled at him. At least It was just him, his team wasn't on his ass for once.

He threw a rock at you, it hit you square in the face, giving you a bloody nose. You wiped the blood away, and he laughed.

" You gotta be kidding me! You took it like the submissive little dog you are." He chuckled some more.

And before anyone could react, Ruby was already in front of you, " Leave My (F/N) Alone!"

You noticed a light blush on her face as she registered what she just said.

Cardin laughed even harder, " You have a little girl protecting you? Ha! That's even funnier! Go home little girl! Let me teach this dog a lesson!" He howled with laughter.

You wanted to smash his face in, but you didn't even get a chance, Ruby was already hacking and slashing at him.

" Don't Call My (F/N) Those Things!" As you kept hearing her use the words, _' My (F/N)_ you blushed a little.

And as soon as it started, it was over. Cardin ran away crying like a little baby. Ruby rushed at you and hugged you.

" I'm sorry, I'm so sorry he said those things." It seemed like she was going to cry.

" Hey it's okay, and besides you helped me. So, I'm fine, but I got a question for you."

" Yeah?"

" Why did you call me, _' Your's,'_?"

Instead of saying anything, she kissed you. Long, deep, and sweet. She pulled away and you smiled at her.

" Alright, I can accept that answer." You said as you pulled her back into another kiss.

 **A/N: Honestly? I kinda had fun writing that. But, who knows? Maybe we'll get more. And the female to male is like, nut's. Jeez...**


End file.
